Feelings from the past
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Sasuke's been back for the last few years. Sakura comes back from a mission, but with trouble not far from the village. What happens? How does Sasuke deal with it? Will Sakura be okay?
1. A light in the Dark

**Ch. 1 The light in the dark**

**(A/N: lol I almost typed fart as I was typing dark!)**

"Damn it!" Sakura shouted, as Kabuto lunged forward, attempting to plunge a kunai through her heart. Sakura dodged just in time. Sasuke had come back to Konoha after killing Orochimaru, but Kabuto wanted revenge. They where fighting out side of Konoha. He'd caught Sakura off guard while she was returning from a mission. Sakura threw a kunai at Kabuto's head, where today, there was no forehead protector. Bull's-eye! She hit him in the exact spot! Kabuto fell backward crashing into a tree. He weakly lifted his head up and smirked at Sakura. Sakura quickly looked around and notice the large amount of exploding tags. Before she could even _try _to leave, he set off the exploding tags, causing them both to get caught up in the flames.

Sasuke heard a scream. _Was that Sakura? _He thought. Instinctively, he rushed off to see where she was. He'd heard that Sakura was on a mission, so if that was her, she must be outside the gate! (A/N: lol oh no! not another captain obvious!) He rushed to the gate and jumped on top of it and began surveying the area, wishing more and more he had byakugan. Suddenly, he heard another scream. He rushed off towards the sound. What he found was shocking, all the trees in a 1 mile radius (A/N – is that the right word?) where completely burned down. One of Kabuto's arms was lying on the ground helplessly. _Uhm…eww!!_ Sasuke thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? I need to save Sakura!_ With that thought, he smacked his forehead and rushed over to where he thought Sakura would be. Well actually, being a ninja, he could sense her chakra.

Sakura could feel someone approaching, but she didn't have any strength left to fight. Sakura lie among the burning tree limbs. She had her left arm broken and a few ribs cracked. It pained her so much just to breathe. With this, she opened her eyes, to see someone standing in front of her. _Who…could that be…?_ This was her last thought as she fell unconscious, her world turning black.

_Damn it! I'm too late!! _ Thought Sasuke, now taking the pink shinobi in his arms and rushing back to Konoha.

Sakura felt like…she was being carried? Slowly coming back to consciousness, she opened her eyes to see the one carrying her was none other than Sasuke. She closed her eyes and smiled a small smile. _Hmm… he woke me up from that place…the light in the dark…._

A/N – Hope you enjoyed!! More coming out soon so please rate and comment!!


	2. Falling Asleep

Ch. 2 – Sasuke's Sentence

Sasuke burst into Konoha hospital and informed the nurses of what had happened. The nurses rushed Sakura to an E.R. while Sasuke ran off to the Hokage building to inform Tsunade what had happened.

"Tsunade!!" Sasuke shouted as he ran into the Hokage's office.

Looking up from her work, Tsunade said, "Yes, what is it?"

"It's Sakura!! She got injured pretty badly. She's in the hospital now, but it doesn't seem like she's doing too well."

With this, Tsunade stood up and was walking out of her office, Sasuke following her. "I expect a full report. Go."

"Y-yes ma'am. I was walking around, when I heard Sakura scream outside the village. I rushed to see what happened, and in an over 1 mile radius, everything was burned down and Sakura was in the middle of it. Kabuto set up exploding tags, and blew them up before he died. This is what I'm guessing what happened." Sasuke said, finishing quietly.

"So you left the village…again?"

"…"

"sigh I'll let it go just this once, but if you ever try leaving unless I give you permission, you will be hunted down and killed. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good"

They where now at the hospital. When Tsunade and Sasuke entered, a nurse immediately walked up to them and informed them on Sakura's current condition, which was cracked ribs, bruised lungs, burns, and a few other broken bones. Tsunade told Sasuke to stay behind the doors while she helped Sakura and surprisingly, he did. After about 3 hours, Tsunade came out of the room and told Sasuke he could go in and visit her, which he did. When he entered, Sakura was asleep on her hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, and chest. He walked over to Sakura and sat down by her bed and placed one of his hands gently on her face. She stirred a little so he quickly removed his hand, but when he realized she had just stirred, he put it back on her sleeping face. It was around 10 pm, but when the nurses told Sasuke that visiting hours where over, Tsunade said that Sasuke was an exception, so he could leave whenever, which he was thankful for. He _hated _his house. It was so big and gloomy and…and…nothing… (**A/N: lmao I couldn't think of anything!) **He looked at her gentle face and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't there for you. I should've realized Kabuto would come after you. It's all my fault…I shouldn't have left your side. Even those years ago. I hurt you……. I'm so so sorry."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tears that he's bottled up for so long leaked out. Sakura opened her eyes just a little to see Sasuke's face above hers and felt her face getting wet

. "Sa-Sasuke? W-Why are you crying?"

Sakura was still weak from her injuries, so she stuttered a bit, but her talking and being awake still surprised Sasuke. His eyes shot open and he almost stopped breathing. "You're awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Mhm." Sakura said as she tried to sit up, but her arms where too weak. When she fell back, Sasuke caught her. She looked up at him and blushed slightly. When he noticed this, he blushed too. He set her sitting up, and sat back down in the chair by her bed. "Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"You still didn't tell me why you where crying."

"…well…uhm..."

"Sasuke…you do know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then what's the big deal??"

"I…was scared."

"Of what??" (**A/N – uh oh, Sakura's getting pissed!! O.O)**

"Of….losing you. It was my fault, I shouldn't've left you. If…if I just stayed by your side…you wouldn't've gotten hurt."

"Sasuke…"

"I should go."

Sasuke got up and was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his sleeve. He turned around to look at her. She was crying. Sasuke's eye widened when he saw this.

"Sakura…"

"Don't leave me again…please…don't leave me"

Sakura, due to her injuries, fell sideways out of the hospital bed. Sasuke rushed over to catch her. When he caught her, he picked her up and carried her over to the chair he was sitting on and sat down and held her close and closed his eyes.

"Sakura" he said in a gentle whisper. "I will never, leave you again. Never"

"Sas…uke"

Her voice faded because she fell asleep, in his lap, head on his chest. Soon after that, Sasuke fell asleep as well.


	3. Tests

Ch

Ch. 3 – Getting Settled.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

It was about 9am when Sasuke woke up. Tsunade knocked on the door, which did the trick.

"Sasuke, Sakura, are you two still in there?" Tsunade said, opening the door. She walked in to see Sakura in Sasuke's lap, curled up in a little ball, just the perfect size to fit wholly in his lap.

"Shhh. She's still sleeping." Sasuke said, arms wrapped around her. Tsunade smiled.

"Okay, but Sasuke…there's something I need to talk to you both about…" Tsunade whispered, a sorrowful look on her face. "Do you think you could wake her up for me?" Sasuke looked up at her.

"Please. This is very important." Sasuke sighed, but did what he was told.

"Sakura, sweetie, wake up now, Tsunade has to talk to us." Sasuke said smoothly, gently shaking her. It took a few seconds, Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmmm…Sasuke? What is it?" Sakura said, wiping her eyes and looking up at Sasuke.

"Baby, Tsunade needs to talk to us." She quietly nodded and looked around to where Tsunade was standing. "Go head Tsunade." Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, well after visiting hours were over, I decided to check up on Sakura's house and things there, you know, to make sure nothing happened to them? Well, when I got there…everything was destroyed. We think somehow Kabuto did it. But Sakura…it can't be rebuilt…the foundation is too unstable…" Tsunade and Sasuke both looked at Sakura as she pressed her face onto Sasuke's chest. He could feel her shaking and his chest getting damp. She was crying. Sasuke placed his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it.

"Shhh… its okay…don't worry…I'm here…I'm here…" Sasuke whispered, cradling her in his arms. He picked Sakura up and placed her on the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back…stay here…don't worry…"

He stood back up and walked toward Tsunade.

"Come out of the room with me. I have something I need to talk to you about. A few things actually." Tsunade nodded and they both walked out of the room.

"…She's not usually this emotional. Tsunade, what's wrong with her? I know you know her well. She's usually independent."

"I know…I'll do some tests on her…but I won't get the results until late tomorrow."

"That's fine. Do what you need to, but don't hurt her. She can stay with me, for as long as she needs to…with me…I have to protect her…" He looked down. Tsunade put a hand on his back.

"It's okay. I'll do all that I can, but I'm sorry to say, you can't be there when I do them. Depending on the tests, she might need to recall some painful memories, and if you were there…"

"…I understand…" Sasuke said, as he walked back into Sakura's room with Tsunade following closely behind. "Sakura, sweetie, you're going to have some tests done. I'm not going to be here, but have Tsunade call me. I'll be out. You're going to stay with me. Everything's going to be alright." Sakura looked up at him, a sad and worried look in her eyes. He walked over and gave her a hug. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

Sasuke turned and left the room, his heart feeling as heavy as ever.

-- -- - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -- - - - - -

Hours later, after all the tests had been done…

**I see nothing in your eyes,  
and the more I see the less I lie.**

Is it over yet, in-

"Hello? Tsunade, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Tsunade had called on his cell phone, nearly four hours later. "I have the results now. Where have you been? Sakura really is anxious to see you."

"Alright. I'm stopping by my house and rushing over." Click. He hung up and rode over to his house to drop off what he'd been shopping for. He made quick work of it, and rushed to the hospital, going straight to Sakura's room, where Tsunade and Sakura were both waiting for his return.

"Alright, I'm here. I'm here."

"Good. We did many tests on physiological and emotional damage. And…they're both severe. We think that during the time she was out cold, she had a night-mare / vision of the future, and it was extremely scary for her. We don't know what it was, but…she won't talk much without you around." Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who was looking over at him, a hopeful look in her eyes. He smiled and walked over to her, and gave her a light hug.

"It's okay. I'm here. We're going home soon; to my house. Don't worry. I have everything planned out." Sasuke kissed her forehead then looked over at Tsunade. "What do I do?"

"Just stay with her." Sasuke nodded. "Sakura, please come with me. Let's get you changed out of this hospital gown." Sakura nodded. She slowly got out of the bed and followed Tsunade out of the room. Minutes later, she came back and Sakura was wearing a pair of jeans, ripped at the knee, and a T-shirt.

"You ready?" Sasuke said, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist. She nodded and the two left the hospital, just after saying their good byes to Tsunade. They walked out to Sasuke's car and left for his house. Once they were there, Sasuke showed Sakura inside the house. When she arrived, she was speechless. In front of her, lay a whole wardrobe of clothes, fit for her.

"Sasuke…how'd you?"

"My family had a fortune. I got it all…"

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it. Are you hungry?" Shyly, she nodded. Sasuke smiled. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries. He looked over and saw her smiling. "You like these?" She nodded.

"Haha. Here you go." He said, handing her the strawberries. She gladly accepted them and began eating. She finished them within minutes. He smirked.

"Okay, you ready to see the house?" She nodded and took his hand.

-- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- --

Later that night…

"Okay, it's time to go to sleep. You know where everything is?"

"Yeah…" She looked down.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, causing her to look up at him. He saw loneliness in her eyes. _I think I know what she wants…_he thought to himself.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Sakura looked up, a slight blush on her face. She nodded. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, come on…let's get some sleep." Sakura smiled and followed Sasuke upstairs, anxious for the next day.


	4. Getting Settled, and Going out to Lunch

**A/N – I am sooooo sooooo sooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in like, forever. I had been so busy with my other stories I had completely forgotten about this one. And I know that's a really bad excuse, but I promise I'll make it up to you with this one. So enjoy this chappie! **

**Chapter 4 – Getting settled and going out to lunch**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**Sasuke POV**

I yawned and opened my eyes to see a sleeping Sakura, whose delicate little hand lay limply against my chest, her chest rising and falling ever so slightly. Thank God…she was still here with me. I don't know what I would do without her. I know that there are some things going on right now, but I knew this time I'd be there to protect her through all that she needed me to. I looked down on her sleeping face and smiled. She was just too cute when she slept. Her eyes fluttered open, and looked blearily up at me.

"Sas…uke-kun?" She said, wiping the sleep out of her eyes, and blinking up at me. Then she got this worried expression on her face. "I didn't wake you, did I?" She said, looked at me, scared. I chuckled and carefully brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face before kissing her lightly on the forehead, then nose, causing her to blush.

"No hun, I was awake before you. Ya know, you are even more adorable when you're asleep, if that's possible." She giggled and I smiled. I eyed the clock I had in the room, wondering how much of the day had already been wasted away. 11:54. Okay. So we'd wasted a _lot_ of the day…I guess Sakura really must've been tired…after all those tests at the hospital…I couldn't imagine…I shook my head and brought myself back into reality.

"Hey, love, we should probably get up and ready to face the day, seeing as it's already half over." I said, pointing to the clock behind her. She turned over to look at the time and gasped. She looked back over to me, her small hands now covering her mouth. I couldn't help but chuckle. I sat up and ruffled her hair, as she sat up with me and leaned in onto my chest. I leaned down close to her ear.

"All you're clothes are in you're bedroom. There is a bathroom connected to your room if you want to shower." I whispered. She nodded and began to get up. Before she got off the bed she quickly wrapped her arms around my waist, much to my surprise. I got over that and stroked her hair.

"It's okay. I'll be right in here. I'm going to shower then call Tsunade to see if anything has come in or has changed. Okay?" I said gently.

"Okay. Oh and Sasuke – kun?" She said quietly, looking up at me.

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you…for everything." She said, gently placing her lips onto mine. I was a bit too shocked, in a good way I assure you, that I couldn't think enough to react, but even before I could she pulled away and smiled. With that she walked over to her room. I shook my head and got up. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and turned on my shower. I was in and out and clean before I really knew it. My head was just too full of thoughts about what could happen to Sakura. I was shaking out my hair when the phone rang and scared the hell out of me. I quickly regained my composure and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sasuke? This is Tsunade. We've found out most of what we need about Sakura. But…" She trailed off, her voice uncertain.

"Found out what?!?" I said, trying not to let my anger, worry, and concern get the best of me.

"Well, we need to know what exactly she saw in her vision…that's the only way we can know what help she is going to need. And Sasuke…you're the only one who can get it out of her. Now, it doesn't have to be now, but…before Friday. Sasuke, I'm sorry. I can't think of any other way to do this…" I could here the sorrow in her voice, and I didn't blame her. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay…I'll see what I can do…" I said in a tired voice.

"Thank you. You call me when you get some information, and I'll call if anything changes. Alright, take care."

"I will. Goodbye." I said, hanging up the phone and dropping my head into my head. I shook my head. What was I going to do? She was so fragile now, and according to what Tsunade told me, whatever she saw during that time…was more terrible than anything I could imagine. I…just don't know what I could do to get her to tell me what she went through. I jumped slightly as a felt a small hand on my back.

"Sasuke – kun, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" I heard Sakura's small voice behind me say. I took a deep breath and turned to face her. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame and just held her tight for a moment. I pulled away and just looked at her. She was worried, and I didn't like her to be pained.

"Yes, everything is alright. Don't you worry." I said, kissing her forehead. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Mmm-hmm." She said, smiling and nodding. I laughed.

"Okay well then –" Just then the phone rang again and stopped me from finishing my sentence. I sighed and picked up the phone, hoping with everything I had that it wasn't Tsunade telling me that I had to do something else that might hurt Sakura.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke! What's up?" Oh thank god it was Naruto…oh wait…is that a good thing or a bad thing? Ugh…

"Nothing. What do you need?" I said, looking over at Sakura and smiling at her.

"Ahh, nothing really. Hinata and I were going to head over to Ichiraku for some lunch and she asked me if I could call you to see if you and Sakura could come with us. I mean, Hinata heard about what happened to Sakura and was hoping she was alright." Naruto finished quietly.

"Ya know, that'd be great. We'll meet you there in a few, okay?" I said; Sakura looking confused. I just put that all-knowing smirk across my face.

"Sure! See ya then!!" Naruto said before hanging up. She walked over closer to me and looked up, seeing as I was, oh, about six inches taller than she was.

"How does going out to have lunch with Naruto and Hinata sound?" Her face instantly lit up and she nodded excitedly. I just chuckled.

"Alright, then let's head out!" I draped my arm around Sakura's shoulders and brought her closer to me as we walked out of my house and out toward Ichiraku. It didn't take long to get there and Sakura and I made small talk on our way. Once we got there, Sakura on my right. A little while later, Naruto showed up and sat on my left.

"Hey!" He said, then, leaning in closer to me. "Hinata wanted to talk with Sakura, so that's why she's not by me…just incase you were wondering." I nodded. That was fine with me. Besides, there were some things that I needed to talk to Naruto about.

**Sakura POV (Sakura doesn't know there is anything wrong with her. She just clings to Sasuke because of that vision thing she had.)**

I looked over to my right as Hinata sat down next to me. I was confused as to why she'd want to sit by me; I mean, yeah, we're great friends, but wouldn't she want to sit by Naruto? I knew she's liked him ever since either of us can remember. It was sweet, about two or three years ago, she finally confessed to him. He was very surprised but accepted her love, saying that he actually loved her for a long time too. They were inseparable.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked me. She looked at me, not knowing really what to do. I smiled and took her hand in mine. She was a little surprised at first, but quickly recovered herself and smiled back.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, confused. Hinata's eyes widened, then quickly turned back to normal, so quickly it was as if nothing had happened in the first place. My eyebrows furrowed, but I wasn't so curious as to ask her what was the matter, so I let it drop.

"No reason. I mean I heard about you're accident and was worried." She laughed nervously. I giggled along with her. We were asked what we wanted and we gave them our orders, then continued talking. We talked about our guys, and what we've been doing. (**A/n – okay, not like **_**that**_** doing. Just clarifying.) **I had always ended up giggling at the look on Hinata's face, as she'd end up blushing furiously, and vehemently denying something. Once we got our food, our talking slowed but was worth it because the food was really good.

"I could never…I'm sorry…" I heard Naruto say quietly to Sasuke, as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. I was confused and worried. What was going on? Did something happen? I looked over to Hinata and she was looking away, as if she knew something but didn't want to say. My eyebrows furrowed and I really started to get worried. I turned to Naruto and tugged on his sleeve. He turned to look at me.

"Naruto? What's going on?" I said, looking up at him. I was really scared, was there something going on with Sasuke that he couldn't tell me? Naruto looked down at me with a sympathetic smile. He put his hand on the top of my head.

"Nothing is going on, and nothing is wrong. Sasuke was just telling me about one time that he was close to getting Itachi when he slipped away." He said with total sincerity. Relief flooded through me. I took a deep breath and put a hand to my chest.

"Oh, that's good. I was scared something bad happened." They all just smiled at me. Sasuke stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You ready to go, sugar?" He whispered gently in my ear. I nodded and turned my head to kiss his cheek. He smiled and released his grasp on me.

"Alright. Guys we're going to head out. Here," he said to Naruto, handing him some bills. "This is for what we owe you for lunch."

"Oh, um thanks. You don't have to pay us back, ya know." Naruto said.

"I owe you that much, I mean…well you know what I mean." Naruto nodded. We said our goodbyes and walked off. I looked up at Sasuke, whose arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Where to now?" I asked him.

"Well, where do you want to go? We have…" he checked his watch. "It's close to 2…we could go back to the house and watch TV for a while, or we could go to the dumpling stand, or we could…do what ever you want." He smiled. I always got a little embarrassed when he smiled at me. He had the most charming smile anyone has ever seen. I knew my cheeks were pink.

"I think…that going home would be good…" I smiled up at him. He chuckled and squeezed my waist and pulled me closer.

"Whatever you want." He said and we made our way back home. We casually talked about whatever came to mind. He constantly made me laugh at the most random things, and I was happy; happier than I can remember ever being in a long time. It wasn't long before we reached Sasuke's house. We got settled on his couch in front of the TV. My mind wandered, not really paying attention to what we were watching. I was thinking about what happened at lunch…I had a sinking feeling that whatever Sasuke and Naruto were talking about at lunch wasn't what they told me.

"Um, Sasuke…?" I asked timidly. He looked down at me, a little worry present in his eyes.

"Yes, hun? What is it?"

"Oh, um, never mind." I smiled at him. He looked down at me unsurely but turned his attention back to the TV. I rested my head back onto his lap where he stroked my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes, where I thought about where I was a few days ago and what happened to me.

Suddenly I saw terrible things. I saw blood, everything drenched in blood. My blood. Sasuke standing over me with a sword in his hands, looking evil, happy that I was hurt, dying. He was suddenly inches from my face, my face with my blood scattered all over my cheeks and forehead. He licked the blood off my cheeks and smirked. I started shaking in fear. What was this? Where am I? Why was Sasuke doing this? Somebody…help!!!

**Sasuke POV**

After Sakura called to me, I knew something was up. I tried not to let her know I knew so I turned my attention back on the TV show we were watching, but glancing down at her every few seconds. She closed her eyes and I thought she was tired, and wanted to go to sleep. But as soon as I finished my thought, she started shaking and silently crying. Oh no, what was happening?

"Stop it…Sasuke, don't do this…please, no!" she shrieked. I stopped dead in my tracks. What…was she saying? Oh, no…was she remembering what she saw in that vision she had those many days ago? I pulled her into my lap and rocked her.

"Shhh…shhh…shhh…Sakura, darling everything is going to be alright, I'm here, I'm here…come back, come back…its okay, its okay…" I whispered into her ear. Her shaking seemed to tone down a bit but her crying didn't stop. She looked blearily up at me, her cheeks and eyes red; I just pulled her closer and murmured to her and rocked her gently back and forth, back and forth. It was a while before she stopped crying. I pushed some stray strands of hair out of her face and just looked at her petite, fragile form. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked her. She wiped her eyes and looked up at me. She explained what she saw and my eyes involuntarily narrowed. She started crying again, and saying how scared she was as I held her against my chest, just rocking her and telling her how much I loved her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her ever. She nodded and sniffed.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and take a hot bath? I'll make us something to eat and bring it up to you whenever you're ready." She nodded and held onto me for a bit longer before heading upstairs. I ran a hand through my hair and picked up the phone. I sighed and dialed Tsunade's number. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello? Sasuke, has something happened?" Tsunade said, her usual calm, firm façade, fading.

I sighed into the receiver and explained to Tsunade everything that had happened in the last little while. She 'uh huh'ed and 'mmmhmm'ed at all the right places. She told me that I shouldn't worry, and that we'd figure everything out sooner or later, and that I should just continue on the night as if nothing had happened. I told her I would and hung up the phone. I quickly made some easy mac and walked upstairs. I gently knocked on the door.

"Sakura, sweetie, are you done honey?"

"Yes…" she said timidly. I slowly walked into my room, or room which I think we now shared, and found her sitting cross legged on the bed, with on of my T-shirts and a pair of my pajama bottoms. I chuckled at her cuteness.

"Here you go." I said, placing the bowl in front of her. She started eating and it wasn't long before we both finished. She had more color in her cheeks, and her eyes weren't as swollen as before when she had been crying. I smiled at her and brushed the hair away from her forehead, placing a light kiss there.

"You okay now?" She nodded, and yawned. I smiled.

"I'm going to take these bowls downstairs, okay? I'll be right back up." Again, she nodded. I went downstairs and put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it up. Once I got upstairs back into our room, I found Sakura already curled up in the sheets, fast asleep. I smiled at her. I climbed into bed next to her, and as if instinctively, she snuggled up close to me, as I wrapped my arms around her petite frame. I don't know how long it was, but I slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping this problem would be resolved soon.


	5. Waking up

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry that I don't update as I should be updating! I'm trying to get better about it! ;-; *sigh* well sorry for making you wait for this chappie! Anyway here it is! CH5!**

**Ch. 5 – Finding Out**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

Sakura POV

I blinked sleepily awake, curled up in a ball and snuggled into Sasuke's chest. A small smile played on my face, as I sat up and yawned. I climbed out of bed, trying to make the smallest amount of disturbance as possible, not wanting to wake Sasuke – kun up. I tip toed into what was supposed to be my room. I wanted to take a shower. They always felt so good. I picked out a pair of comfortable looking jeans and a t-shirt and put them on my bathroom counter. I reached over and turned on the shower. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, just relaxing. I began taking off my clothes and hopped into the shower. I opened my eyes and I screamed. This isn't water…it's blood!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke POV

I jolted up from my sleep as I heard Sakura screaming. Where was she? Her room? I jumped up and ran. As I neared her room, I heard the shower running. I burst into her bathroom as she screamed again. The shower curtain was pulled back and Sakura sat crying on her knees, her shoulders shaking severely. I shut the water off and gently lifted her wet, shaking body out of the shower. I quickly took my shirt off and put it over her body, holding her close to my bare chest.

"Shhh, sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked her. She looked up at me with tear streaked eyes. I held her tighter, a strong protective feeling coming over me.

"It…it wasn't water…it…it was blood…everywhere…all over me…Sasuke…I'm so scared…what's happening to me?" She said, snuggling her head into my chest again. I shushed her and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Don't you worry about a thing."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hello? Sasuke, is this you?" Naruto said into the receiver. I sighed.

"Yes, idiot, it's me. I need you to do me a favor." I said, running my fingers through my hair, stressed. I glanced to the couch where Sakura lay, still in my shirt. She had a blanket over her and she was watching something on TV. I could still see her faintly shaking.

"Sure! What do you need?"

"You and Hinata are living together, right?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Would you mind if I brought Sakura over? I need to see Tsunade as fast as I can." I said, getting some things together for Sakura.

"Uh, sure. What happened?" He asked concerned. I could hear Hinata's voice in the background but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I'll tell you when I get there. See you soon." I said, ending the call. I walked over to Sakura and mindlessly played with her hair. "Sweetheart?" I called to her. She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to Hinata and Naruto's house for the day? I have some things that need to be done." I said as gently as I could. She nodded and I chuckled. "You like those two, don't you?" She smiled.

"Hinata – chan is really nice, and Naruto – kun is too." Sakura said sweetly. "But he doesn't compare to you." I smiled genuinely and kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair. She leaned into my touch and wrapped her small arms around my lone arm.

"You ready babydoll?" She nodded, and I chuckled. "Well, let's go then!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sakura POV

"Sakura – chan! It's good to see you!! You look really cute in Sasuke's t-shirt!" Hinata said, opening the door of her shared home. I giggled and hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged back. I heard Sasuke's amused laugh behind us. I turned around and hugged him. I knew he was going to be off somewhere else probably all day today. I frowned and snuggled close. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll be back before dinner, don't worry." He said. I nodded, and went back to Hinata – chan's side. We waved as Sasuke – kun walked off. I looked up at Hinata – chan and smiled. We walked into the house and found Naruto sitting on the couch flipping through channels. I was about to bound over and hug him too, but Hinata – chan took my elbow and led me to her room. I looked at her with a questioning look. She smiled.

"You might want to put some…underwear on sweetie. Sasuke gave me a bag with some clothes you can put on." Hinata – chan said, handing me the bag. I blushed, embarrassed, but took the bag. "I'll wait right outside the door, if you'd like me to." She said, her hand on the doorknob. I shook my head.

"I don't mind…but if you would just look away…" I said shyly. I trusted Hinata – chan very much. I lifted Sasuke – kun's shirt off and over my head. I reached into the bag and pulled out and put on my underwear. There was a T-shirt and a pair of shorts in the bag. I looked at the T-shirt, smiled, then put it back in the bag. I slipped the shorts on and pulled Sasuke-kun's shirt back on. I used one of the spare ponytail holders on my wrist to tie back some of the shirt. "Kay!" I chirped. "I'm done." I said smiling. Hinata – chan turned around and giggled.

"You look very cute." I smiled and hugged her. We walked out to the living room and I looked to Hinata – chan. She smiled and nodded. I rushed to the couch and almost tackled Naruto – kun. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

"Hello Naruto – kun!" He looked surprised when he turned to look at me and I giggled, as did Hinata – chan. She sat on the other side of him as he put his arm around her shoulders. I smiled. They were really cute together. It made me happy. I bet they were like me and Sasuke, the things we did together. I smiled, and looked to the TV, wondering where Sasuke – kun went and what he was doing.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sasuke POV

I watched Tsunade's face change as I explained to her all that had happened this morning. We were both worried, and the confusion, and a little anger on Tsunade's face wasn't helping my nerves. She was pacing around the room as I was tapping my foot impatiently. After a few moments she stopped and looked at me.

"All these, visions, if you will, Sakura is seeing has something to do with what she saw that day. Sasuke, we can't figure anything out if you can't get Sakura to tell you what happened that day. And if these visions are getting more frequent…it's possible she'll curl up in her own little world, and no one will be able to reach her. Not even you." I sighed and looked down, running a hand through my spiky hair. When I looked up she had and apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but it has to be done." Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder. "And with the rate in which things are going now, it has to be sooner rather than later. I'm so sorry…" I nodded and stood up.

"I'll call you in the morning." I said sorrowfully, walking out of the hospital. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I hated this. But what had to be done, had to be done. And all I want is for my babygirl out of pain…so I had to do this.


	6. Now we know

**Hey you guys! I've been writing like crazy to update 6 stories by Christmas, as a gift to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you readers bunches and bunches! This is your Christmas present! Happy Holidays!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Sasuke POV**

I pulled Sakura on my lap as we returned home and sat down on the couch. She snuggled into my chest and I kissed her head, chuckling at her cuteness. I was still uneasy. I knew I was going to have to ask her soon. But God, how much pain would I be putting her through, by _just_ asking? It'd help her in the end. I just have to keep telling myself that. I looked at down at her, so see she was looking up at me, with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked. Her small hand cupped my cheek.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were in pain." I sighed, and took her hand in mine.

"I'm okay. It's you I'm worried about." She cocked her head to the side, confused. I shifted uncomfortably. I took her hands in mine and looked at her seriously. "I need to ask you about something. And it's going to be painful, but you near to bare it with me. But I'm going to be here, okay? I just need to know."

"Alright, anything for you." She said in a small, scared voice as she squeezed my hands.

"Sakura…I know when Kabuto attacked you…you saw something very scary. I need to know what that was. I need to know for me to help you." I whispered, looking in her terrified eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Her broken whisper resounded throughout the room as she leaned on me. I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me, with tears beginning to stream down her face. I kissed them away. "I was there…_that_ night. Except, I was you, and you were Itachi. It replayed…over and over. All the blood…and you told me…that you would always hate me for what I've done, and that you were just toying with me…waiting for the right time until I was vulnerable enough…you said you'd do terrible things to me. Sasuke…don't make me say it…please…" Those words shattered my heart because I knew I'd have to get her to tell me. For her sake. So she could get better.

"I'm so sorry…I need to know Sakura." I said, kissing her forehead.

"You said you were going to tie me down, while I was naked. And rape me until I was numb. Then you'd slowly and painfully…kill me." Her voice broke on the last part. I just brought her closer as she cried. "Sasuke…don't hurt me…please." She whimpered.

"Never. Never again will I hurt you, like I have before or in that vision. I will never hurt you. I'm so sorry I made you say that." She just gripped my shirt and sobbed in my chest. It felt like forever before she finally stopped crying and fell asleep. I carried her petite form upstairs and laid her to bed, glad she was in comfortable enough clothes to sleep in. I walked downstairs and dialed Tsunade's number, and get her voice mail. I explained everything, and added that this needed to be solved as soon as possible. I walked back upstairs before getting ready for bed and slipping quietly next to Sakura, who instinctively snuggled closer to me.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

My eyes groggily opened to see Sakura, who was still fast asleep in my arms. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning sweetheart." I whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear me. I got up and went downstairs to check my cell phone for messages, hoping Tsunade would have called and left one. Thankfully she did.

"Thank you for finding out Sasuke. I need you to bring her in at 10 am tomorrow morning. I'm aware of a method that might help her." I looked at my watch. 9:47. Ohh, damn, we had to get going! I rushed upstairs and into the room where Sakura slept. I kissed her on the lips, knowing that would wake her up. She blinked a few times before yawning and sitting up.

"Good morning love." She said smiling.

"Good morning. Listen, Tsunade needs to see us. Right now. So, can you get changed really fast for me?" She nodded, and I left the room, waiting only seconds before she came out, looking adorable as usual. "You ready?"

"Yes!" She smiled, as did I. We walked outside and teleported to the hospital. As we walked inside, Tsunade was standing in the lobby waiting for us.

"Took you long enough" She said sarcastically to me, but smiling to Sakura. "Come, follow me." Sakura took my hand and held it tight. I could tell she was scared. I kissed her nose, and looked her in the eye.

"Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry about anything. I'm right here." She nodded. Tsunade lead us to a dark room at the back of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. I had no clue. Tsunade hadn't told me anything. She turned to us.

"In just a few minutes, Shizune and some other nurses are going to come and pick you up, Sakura. We're going to help you stop seeing scary things. But we can only do it back here. Sasuke, will you please come with me please?" I nodded slowly, as I told Sakura that I'd be right back and to make herself comfortable. When I heard the door click behind me I looked warily at Tsunade.

"What's going on?" Tsunade shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say. What we're going to be doing is top secret, and only few people in this village know about it. But you can't be around her until she's completely alright. Sasuke, I'm sorry." I nodded sadly.

"How long?"

"At least two days."

"…alright. Tell her I love her, and I'll see her soon."


	7. Forgotten

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for making you wait! Lots of school work, family problems, friend problems and medical problems have been stalling my writing…when it rains it pours, yes? Indeed. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't think it's going to be much longer before I finish this story. So! Have fun reading!**

**Sasuke POV**

_Flashback._

"_Sasuke, there is something you need to know about this procedure before we begin." Tsunade said before I could make my way down the entire hallway to the exit. I stopped and turned around, already dreading what she was going to say. "There are a few ways it could turn out. There is a 90% chance that she will forget all about the incident and the vision as well, making all her scary scenes go away. A 6% chance she'll forget all about you _entirely_, and a 4% she'll fall asleep and never wake up. Are you okay with these circumstances?" I was frozen on the spot; I could feel the cold sweat drop down my neck, but nonetheless I nodded._

"_If it means she'll most likely be okay in the end. My life has no meaning anymore…unless I have her in it." She nodded, and we both went our separate ways. _

_End Flashback._

That was a few days ago. I now sit in the waiting room of Konoha Hospital. Tsunade had asked me to come in today, to see Sakura. Something sounded off in her voice, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. It didn't bother me to the point where I had to know, so I dropped it. I drummed my fingers on the table beside me as I checked my watch. I'd been here for a good hour and a half. Really, how long was this woman going to make me wait?! I looked up to see her standing by the front desk, looking at me with a weird look in her eyes.

"Well? Where is she?" I asked, rushing toward her.

"Room 204. But Sasuke, there's something you should know." Her voice faded as I moved quickly to find her room number, my hear pounding all the while. I was finally going to see her. After worrying endlessly for days, I was going to see her and she was going to be okay. Finally! Room 204! I tried not to be reckless and noisy as I opened the door.

"Sakura?" I said, cautiously walking in the room. The window was open, and the breeze was nice and cool, blowing her hair gently. She looked over to me and blinked a few times. Relief flooded through me as I walked to her bed, and crouched down by her. "I'm so glad you're–"

"Who are you?" She said monotonously. The horror of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I just stared for a moment, before trying again.

"You don't remember? My name is Sasuke. I've known you for a long time." She put her finger to the side of her mouth and looked up, as if she were thinking.

"No, I don't remember a Sasuke. Tsunade has been trying to get me to remember for the past few hours. I remember Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Gaara, and a lot of other people, but I have no recollection of a Sasuke." She looked down back at me, with those beautiful green eyes of hers. "I guess that's you, right? Were you someone important to me?" I closed my eyes, as it suddenly started to rain, lightening and thunder outside. She made a fuss and quickly closed the window.

"Oh, good, you closed the window before you both got wet." Tsunade said casually as she walked in. I looked at her, horror-struck, so Sakura couldn't see. "Let me take Sasuke away from you for just a moment, okay?" She said, smiling to Sakura as I stood up. We walked out into the hallway. I started to shake with rage and overwhelming sadness. "I tried to warn you…I'm so sorry." Tsunade said quietly.

"I'll be fine." I mumbled half-heartedly. "Tell her I'll visit tomorrow, okay?" She nodded, and I made my way out of the hospital. And just stared into the rain.

SAKURA POV

I watched as the man named Sasuke walked outside into the rain, only turning around when Tsunade came in to talk to me.

"Tsunade? Who was Sasuke to me?" I asked. She sat down and sighed, putting her hand to the bridge of her nose.

"What? Please tell me! I could tell by the look in his eyes…he was very important to me, right? I just…can't remember!" I shouted. "I want so much to remember, Tsunade! Why can't I?" She came to comfort me, putting her arms around my shoulders and rocking me back and forth.

"He was your lover. You loved him very, _very_, much. I'm sure he still does." She said, and I looked back outside where he was soaking wet by now. I looked very closely. I saw the rain mixed with his tears, and let a few of my own fall down my face. I sniffed and let a small smile onto my lips.

"I guess I'll just need to fall back in love with him then." Tsunade pulled away and smiled at me.

"That's my girl. Always positive."


	8. Dinner Time?

**So…it literally **_**has**_** been forever since I've updated. D: And I'm so sorry about it. I guess chapter stories aren't my thing. I'll finish up here and then you won't have to wait any longer! Sorry everyone! 3**

Sakura POV

"Bye Tsunade! Thanks for everything!" I called out as I skipped from the hospital. Today was the resume of my current life and a start of a new one. With Sasuke. I loved him once, right? Then surely, I could do it again. But where to start…As I walked around the village, I stopped by the Ichiraku Ramen stand, where, of course, I spotted Naruto and Hinata. Perfect! Just maybe I can get some information out of them. "Hey guys!" I called out cheerfully as I sat next to Hinata.

"Oh, Sakura! How are you, now? I heard the surgery was a success!" Hinata exclaimed. I smiled and laughed. Naruto smiled along with us, but eyed me warily. And with good reason, too. He _is_ Sasuke's best friend. I'm sure he knows about my situation.

"I'm just fine, actually! Tsunade said I made a full recovery. Except for one thing…" I said, looking down." It didn't take long for her to inquire. "You see, I don't know who this Sasuke person is to me. Tsunade told me he was my lover. And of course I believe her. By the look on his face when he came to see me yesterday…that tells me it's true, too. So I've come to the conclusion: I fell for him once, didn't I? I definitely can do it again. But I don't know where to start. I thought since you two were some of my closest friends…you could help me out?" I pleaded, looking up and giving them both doe eyes. Hinata just looked at Naruto for a moment in fright, and he just nodded.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry. Of course we'll help you!" She turned to her ever-so-lovely boyfriend, who happened to have ramen shoved in his face, and elbowed him in the ribs. "Right, Naruto!" He coughed for a few seconds before managing a reply.

"Yes. Sasuke's my best friend, and you meant, wait, you _mean_ the world to him. I'm sure he'd do anything to get you back. But, Hinata, was that really necessary?" He whined. She gave him a no-nonsense look, and he playfully kissed her cheek. I gave a rueful smile. It's time to get my life back in order. And I mean all of it.

"So…where do we start?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Sasuke POV**

I knew this could happen. Goddamn it, I should have prepared myself. This is unacceptable; I've got to keep my spirits up. She's not gone forever…she just doesn't know who I am. I sighed, and rolled over. I've been lying in bed for a few days, moping and thinking about what I should do. I sighed again, not being able to think of anything worth trying, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Ugh, what could Naruto possibly want?

"What do you want, idiot?" I said harshly. I wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"A little rough, there, don'tcha think?" He said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get to the point please?"

"Sakura wants to see you. We're making dinner tonight. Cheer up, and be your usual self." I could tell he walked into another room since the voices in the background died down. "She wants to love you again." I heard a click, signaling the end of the call. I looked at my phone for a moment, and smiled. If Sakura can keep her head up, then so can I.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Sakura POV**

"Are you sure this looks okay?" I asked Hinata, a little worried. She just smiled at me.

"Of course, Sakura. You're always beautiful." I smiled and hugged her. I had to borrow some of her clothes, because, as far as I know, all of my clothes are at Sasuke's house. I wore a long-sleeved fitted black shirt, with a collar that stopped at my shoulders. I also wore a pair of super skinny jeans that hugged my legs nicely. Quite simple, but I liked the look. I took a deep breath, and gathered my confidence up. Just at the right time, too; the doorbell just rang.

"I'll get it!" I called throughout the house. My heart was hammering in my chest as I walked to the door. I paused and took a deep breath, and I opened the door. I could tell that he was nervous. He was brushing his hand through his hair and he had a deep sigh that resonated in his chest. He glanced at me, and smiled. "Hi there…" I said breathlessly.

"Hey." He stated, and gingerly held his hand out to me. "I know you don't remember me at all, but I really missed you." I gave him a small smile and took his hand. I felt the pure strength of his muscles as he pulled me into a hug. I froze, not knowing what to do as his shoulders shook. I gently wrapped my arms around him as well. And it felt right.

"Sasuke! It's been a while, bro!" Naruto's excited voice called to us as he bounded our way, and we broke apart. "Oh…sorry for interrupting…" I was about to speak, but Sasuke beat me to it.

"It's cool. It has been a while." We all moved into the kitchen as we exchanged pleasantries. It was quiet as we sat down and began eating. After numerous awkward and silent moments, I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my hands to the table and stood up, staring at everyone individually for a few seconds each.

"Goddamn it, you guys…Will somebody tell me who the hell this guy is to me? I can feel that he's so important. I _feel_ it. And, God, I know I have something for him, but _I just don't know who he is!_ I don't want to be missing out on someone as great as I'm sure he is…" I could feel the tears welling up and I cursed to myself as I fell back to my knees.

"Sakura, come on." Sasuke said, standing up and reaching his hand out to me. "Let's spend some time together, okay?" I took his hand, wiped my tears, and stood up. "We might be back later, guys." He led me out of their house, and paused for a minute after we shut the door.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He only looked back at me with a look I couldn't read, then smirked.

"No, nothing at all. Close your eyes, okay?" I simply nodded. As we proceeded to walk, I felt nervous, and walking with my eyes closed was nerve-wracking. I felt myself stumble and held on to Sasuke's arm tighter. He chuckled a bit and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." After a little while, Sasuke began to talk, telling me _everything _that had happened to us in the years that I've known him. So I was quiet and listened. And I cried. How could I forget this person?

"Sasuke, where are we?" I said finally as we sat down on a bench.

"This is the bench I laid you on when I left the village." I just looked at him for a moment, and smiled. A few seconds later, we both leaned in and kissed. It was short and sweet, but just what we needed after what we've been through.

"I'm sorry I forgot, Sasuke." He just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be, Sakura. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

**END. :D**


End file.
